The Legend of the Four Beasts
by iwantcandy2
Summary: Deep inside the Earth sleeps the beast of Armageddon. Now,the only thing that stands between it and the world is... Appa and Momo!Can they stop the fufilling of the Four Beasts Prophecy, or is it too late?[full summary inside]
1. Kidnapped!

**Summary: This story starts out on an ordinary day, all relaxed and whatnot. But before you know it, Appa and Momo are kid-napped by a bunch of carnies! While trying to escape, they uncover a sinister plot that could spell doom…FOR EVEYONE! Now, all hope lies on the furry backs of Appa and Momo, as they struggle to save the world from a terrible evil…**

The Legend of the Four Beasts

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Avatar or any of the related characters and titles (even though I really, really, wish I did). I don't even own Tanzo and the rest, I just made them up.

**Chapter One: Kidnapped!**

_Long ago there lived the Almighty beast Omighta Anima, who was said to be more powerful than even the Avatar. Born of hate and ruled by none, the creature wreaked havoc, until at last he was put to rest, never to be awoken. Or, at least that's what was thought…_

"Momo! Momo, where are you?" Aang looked around the campsite, searching for his pet.

"Aang, we should get going," Katara placed her hand on his shoulder, "We need to get to the marketplace before it closes."

Aang looked at his feet, dejected.

"Where could he have gone?"

Sokka groaned, "Oh, I'm sure he's fine. He probably went to get something to eat. Now let's go already!"

"Okay," the young Avatar turned to the group's biggest member, Appa, and said, "Stay here buddy. You can watch out for him, and see if he comes back."

He reached a hand up to stroke the arrow on his bison's head. Appa grunted. The beast gently head-butted his friend, as if urging him on.

"I'm going," Aang laughed, "I'm going! See you later, Appa."

"Come on, Aang, hurry up," groaned Sokka impatiently.

The three kids started down the trail to the local village to pick-up supplies for their trip. Appa watched them go, lying on his side. He yawned. It was hard work, flying Aang around everywhere. But as Aang's guide animal, it was his job to protect the young Avatar. Just not at that moment. It was time for his afternoon nap.

He was just closing his eyes when Momo the lemur stormed down the path, chirring and squeaking. To a human it would have been just that, but to Appa it was much more.

Much more annoying.

"Appa, Aang!" squealed the small creature, "Come quick! Hurry, hurry, come see it! There's a band of pet-napper's in the forest, I just saw them." Momo waved his hands above his head dramatically.

Appa sighed. Momo was known to overreact. This was probably just another one of his wild stories.

"Tell me what happened," Appa said, uninterested.

"Well, I was searching for leechy nuts," Momo began, "when all of a sudden I heard this _tremendous _racket. So I went to see what it was, and BOOM!" Momo jumped up and down, "I was right in the midst of a group of pet-nappers. They had all these poor animals locked up in cages. And one of the humans tried to grab me! I ran back here as fast as I could. Hey, where's Aang?" The little lemur's ears perked up as it realized Aang wasn't anywhere in sight.

"They went to the marketplace," Appa said.

"With-without me?" Momo looked hurt. Aang never went anywhere without him.

Appa lolled from one side to the other, trying to get comfortable.

"You weren't here, so they left," the bison lay his head down and looked his friend in the eye, "but you could've gone if you hadn't been off visiting zoos."

Momo's ears sank.

"Now, I've got some serious sleeping to get done," Appa declared, "and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it down."

"Yeah," Momo sighed, "sure thing."

A minute later the slow, heavy breaths coming from the bison signified that he was asleep. Momo climbed up his fur and settled down on his side. The two animals slept soundly, unaware of the peril hidden in the bushes.

"Sir, it looks like a flying bison," the voice was a hushed whisper.

Two figures were crouched in the grass, watching the creatures closely.

"What's that one up top there?" asked the slighter of the two. His finer clothes and the way he addressed his companion suggested he was in charge.

"It looks like a lemur, sir."

The officer stroked his chin thoughtfully, and contemplated aloud, "A bison and a lemur. I thought they were extinct, but obviously not so. After all these years of searching… those two would make an excellent attraction, don't you agree Tanzo?"

"Indeed, sir," Tanzo agreed, "but look at the bison. He's wearing a saddle. These two are owned by someone, most likely an Air Nomad."

"Unlikely. The Air Nomads died out years ago. Whoever they're owned by, they won't have them for much longer," he smiled manically, "Besides, we've waited for too long to pass up an opportunity like this. Fate has granted us a gift, Tanzo. Now, go round up the men."

_Well, that's the end of chapter one. I know it's a little boring, but I promise it will get better. Please review, and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I'll post the next chapter in a few days._


	2. Life in a Cage

**Note: I'm sorry to leave you guys hanging, but you're not gonna hear more about the Four Beasts Prophecy for a bit. Please be patient with me, I promise it will be worth it.**

**Chapter Two: Life in a cage**

Momo and Appa got a rude awakening to their naps. A sudden flurry of yells and shouts buffeted them. The two shot up, only to be forced down with the weight of nets.

"Alright," directed Tanzo, in his usual bossy manner, "secure the ends to trees, make sure they're nice and tight. We don't want that bison breaking free."

Appa tried to do just that. Bellowing with rage, he strained against his bonds. But Tanzo and his men had prepared for this. Sharp spikes and thorns were tied to the inside of the ropes. They cut into Appa as he tried to break free.

The great behemoth cried out, and ceased his efforts to escape.

"Appa!" Momo clung to his friend in fear. The lemur ran his fingers over the bison's hide, fingering the cuts. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I think so," Appa reassured his buddy, "It hurts, but I've had worse."

"Bring forth the cage!" Tanzo ordered.

"What is he saying?" Momo questioned. The little creature hadn't been around humans very long, and didn't understand more than the most basic phrases. Appa, on the other hand, had been with Aang most of his life, and knew exactly what they were saying.

"It looks like were going to be put in a cage."

An iron box of gigantic proportions was wheeled forth. The group of men herded both the beasts into it, and slammed the door. Appa and Momo were trapped.

Tanzo turned to his boss, Leizuy, and said, "It looks like they're not going anywhere."

"Good," snapped Leizuy, and then said in a sinister voice, "Make sure they don't have any chance of escape, or I'll feed you to Grae Jumsho."

Tanzo nodded weakly, and then dashed off to make sure he didn't become lunch.


	3. Welcome to the zoo

**Chapter three: Welcome to the zoo**

_Disclaimer: I think it's a little ridiculous putting a disclaimer in front of every single chapter, so I'll put it in front of every other chapter. I don't own _Avatar, _nor, in all likelihood, I ever will._

"I'm hungry," whined Momo. The little simian had been removed from Appa's cage and transferred to a smaller one. Unfortunately, it wasn't very far away. "I'm hungry," he said again. Momo had been repeating this phrase every 30 seconds for the last six hours. Appa had been trying hard not to loose patience with him. He knew Momo must be very distraught about the whole cage thing. Appa was annoyed with it, but compared to being in an iceberg for a hundred years; the cage was a luxurious hotel.

Night had fallen on the camp. The fire burned low on the wood, scattering shadows against the metal boxes that circumferenced the clearing. There were more cages than Appa could count (but then again, he couldn't count very high) some big, some small, and one even had a blanket of sorts covering it. Soft moans and calls came from them, filled with longing and despair.

"I'm hungry."

"Momo, hush!" the bison's patience was gone, chiseled away over the past six hours, "I'm sure you're keeping everyone else awake."

"Oh, no. We never sleep night. Sleep the day, when they watching."

Appa turned around (a task not easy in his small cage) to peer at the exhibit where the voice had come from. A reptilian figure could barely be made out in the dim light.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Wake now," the voice was breathy, half a hiss, "sleep later. Sleep when they watching."

Appa didn't like the voice, it reminded him too much of a snake, but he was incredibly curious about the stranger's words.

"Who watches?"

The stranger made a sound like a sneeze, and replied, "Who you think? _The people. _The people watch."

"You mean, like in a zoo?" Momo asked.

"Course. That's what dis is, zoo."

"I was afraid of that," stated Appa.

"What are we going to do?" Momo was scared, his voice even higher than usual.

"Don't fret," said Appa confidently, "I'm sure Aang will find us."

The shadowy creature made the sneeze-like sound again, and Appa realized it was a laugh.

On the other side of the clearing, in the Ringmaster's tent, Tanzo and Leizuy were deep in discussion. Their voices were low, so no one else would hear them, but they were no less urgent.

"Tanzo, I want us to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be good."

"Um, sir, ah, well, I don't think that's going to be possible. You see, all the boats are booked for weeks, we'll have to wait for a month at least until a boat can give us passage," Tanzo cringed, as if expecting an outburst from his master.

Instead, Leizuy sighed, and said, "We can't wait that long. We'll just have to book passage on-" Leizuy shuddered in disgust, "on that filthy pirate ship. We'll leave the day after tomorrow. I've made arrangements for the merchant to meet us with the last of the Four."

Tanzo bowed, and then exited the tent.

Leizuy sat down on his cot, all alone in the big tent. Sneering, he plotted aloud to himself, "After all this time, I can finally get revenge on that fool of a Fire Lord. Soon, no one will stand in my way. Soon…"

**Alright, so far it's only been about Appa and Momo, but the more we go along, the more exciting it'll be. Oh, and in chapter seven I'm planning this HUGE battle scene, it's going to be so awesome. So at least keep reading until then, and if you still don't like, then you can throw a bag of week old meatloaf at me.**


	4. Step right up!

Chapter Four: Step Right Up!

The breaking of dawn brought with it a storm of motion. The camp's men rushed about, doing morning chores. A roaring fire was built, and a kettle put on. A bright banner decorated with cartoony animals was hung up, flapping in the wind. Food was shoved into cages.

Momo immediately started to gorge himself on the fruit, cramming apples and grapes into his mouth. Appa looked at his bale of hay and sighed. He sure hoped this was only the first course. Obviously these people had no idea how much a bison ate.

"Now, I would not eat all of that at once, if I was in your position."

Momo raised his head to gawk at the animal that had spoken.

A large bird stood on one leg in the next cage, observing Momo with sapphire eyes. It had a cone shaped beak and a brightly colored throat. The rest of its body was a tannish color, like sand.

"My name is Tanya, pleased to meet you."

"Hi," Momo was at a loss for words. The bird was at least as tall as Aang. It was the biggest fowl he had ever laid eyes on. "Say, what exactly are you?" Momo blurted. He hadn't meant for it to sound so rude, it had just come out that way.

Tanya laughed, and then said, "I'm a Giant Digging Grouse. And what manner of creature are you?"

"Me? I'm a lemur, and that over there is Appa, the flying bison," Momo pointed to his friend.

"Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. Did you say a _flying _bison?"

Momo nodded.

"That is truly amazing!" Tanya exclaimed, "It must be wonderful to fly."

"You mean you can't fly? But you're a bird," Momo was confused. Weren't birds supposed to be able to fly? Did anything make sense here?

"Yes, well, unlike most birds I am unable to lift my mass off of the ground. My wings are too small." She ruffled a pair of stumps on her back, which were supposedly her wings.

"Oh," Momo tried to sound sympathetic, but it was hard to imagine not being able to fly.

Momo returned to his food and began cramming his mouth.

"That is not a very good idea, to eat all of that food at once," Tanya told him.

"Why not?" Momo mumbled around a mouthful of peaches.

"Well, they don't always feed us every day. Sometimes we'll go for a week or more without food," Tanya hung her head, looking thoroughly dejected.

"What!" exclaimed Appa, who had already eaten his meager share of hay, "You **can't** be serious."

"Ah, but I am," Tanya mournfully informed him.

"Da bird, she true," the rasping voice came from the cage next to Appa's.

All three animals turned to peer at its inhabitant. A red and gold lizard with fiery eyes was staring back. The specimen was long and thin, like a snake. All down its back ran a translucent membrane, sticking up like a sail.

The creature lowered its head and hissed, "They not feed us, not for long time," and saying that it flicked its tongue in a spiteful sort of way and turned its back on them.

"That's Tango, she's a Spike-scaled Lizard," Tanya explained.

"She?" Momo squeaked, looking surprised, "I thought it was a –oh, well, never mind."

The day passed slowly, growing ever hotter under the burning sun. Appa's tongue seemed cemented to the roof of his mouth, his fur was slowly cooking him, and they had only filled his water bowl twice. Momo's ears were drooping so low they almost touched the floor. Normally he didn't mind the heat all that much, but when you were in a metal cage with limited water and had people pointing at you, it was a little less bearable. On the bright side, his human was improving rapidly, and he could now understand phrases such as _"Mommy, I want!" _and _"We should have gone swimming instead." _

"Don't worry, Momo," Appa said, ungluing his tongue, "Aang will be hot on our trail by now."

Momo seemed to cheer up slightly at these words. Twitching his tail he said, "Yeah, he should find us within a couple of days!"

In the cage next to Appa's Tango let out a wry laugh. "Doubt he going find you. Not here soon, leave!" she barked.

"Whaddya mean?" Momo asked anxiously.

"She means that we don't stay in one place very long," Tanya said, "and that tomorrow we should be leaving."

At these words both Appa and Momo hung their heads, hopes crushed. How would Aang find them now?


	5. A rescue attempt

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I will make sure and include Talon in one of my future chapters. For now, though, I am unable to fit him in.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own it, he doesn't own it. You catch my drift.

**Chapter 5: A rescue attempt**

Aang sat by the river, his chin cupped in his hands. Red blotches were under his eyes, as if he had recently been crying. Katara walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find them," she said, putting confidence into her voice.

Aang nodded, not looking up.

"Oh, come on, stop worrying," Sokka said, and, ignoring a murderous look from Katara, continued, "those two will be fine. We should stop the moping and start looking for them."

"You're right," Aang declared, standing up, "if we want to find them, we should start looking."

The three kids fanned out, searching the area for clues.

"Pick up the pace people, no slacking!" Tanzo hollered.

The traveling zoo was being loaded up, and the biggest of the animals (including Appa) were hitched to several cages like oxen.

"Sir," said Tanzo, turning to his superior, "where are we headed next?"

"We'll follow the river to where it empties into the sea. I've arranged for a boat to take us to our next…destination."

With that the man strode off proudly.

"I hope it's not hot today," Momo complained, "If it is I'll _die._"

Appa snorted and said, "Well, at least you don't have to pull."

Being the largest and most capable of any of the animals, Appa was hooked up to a long line of cages. A heavy leather harness secured him to his load, making escape impossible.

"Move out!" bellowed Tanzo.

And before he could stop it, Appa found himself being prodded forward. Grunting, the bison put his weight into the harness and dragged his burden forward.

"This is going to be a long day," he mumbled.

"Aang, Sokka, come quick!" Katara called from the top of a bluff bordering the river.

"What is it?" asked Sokka.

They looked towards where Katara was pointing. On the bank of the river there was what appeared to be a procession of cages, marching slowly towards the sea. In front, leading the line was a large figure that was impossible to mistake, even from a distance.

"Appa!" the three friends said in unison.

"And where there's Appa, there's got to be Momo," Katara pointed out.

"Well, what are we doing waiting around here for," Aang implored, "let's go ask for them back!"

Ever the skeptic, Sokka held Aang back and said, "That may not be a very good idea. Look at those cages. Those animals are being held there against their will, and I don't think those people, whoever they are, are going to be willing to give them back."

"Hey, it's not going to hurt to ask!" Aang chirped as he ran down the hill.

Katara and Sokka followed after. In no time at all they had caught up with the traveling zoo.

"Excuse me," Aang addressed a finely clothed man, "may I speak to whoever's in charge?"

The man looked them up and down before replying, "That would be me. Lord Granski Leizuy, of the Fire Nation, at your service. What can I do for you?"

He held out his hand. Aang shook it tentatively, almost wary. If this man was Fire Nation then he might be dangerous.

Choosing his words carefully Aang said, "Well, you see, sir, I just happened to notice you have a flying bison, and, well-"

"You stole him from us and we want him back," Sokka growled.

"Is that wonderful beast yours? Why, I had no idea!" Leizuy exclaimed, "Tanzo!"

Tanzo rushed forward and saluted Leizuy.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"It appears we have collected this young man's bison by accident, and they would like him back," the Lord's voice was all politeness as he said it, but there was an evil glimmer in the back of his eye.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that," he said. Then, turning to the three, he barked, "Come with me."

Aang flashed Sokka an _I told you so _look. Dumbfounded, Sokka followed them. He had been sure it wasn't going to be this easy.

They trotted towards the front of the line, catching up to Appa. Tanzo turned to them and gave a small nod. Aang, Katara and Sokka slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Good work," Tanzo said, speaking to the three men with slingshots, "that was excellent aiming."

Momo began shrieking, and Appa halted, nostrils flaring. The two gazed hopelessly at their friends, lying on the ground. Aang had a trickle of blood running down the back of his head where the rock had hit him.

"Make sure they're tied securely. When they wake up," Tanzo paused, sneering dramatically, "feed them to Grae Jumsho."

From the cage behind his Momo heard Tanya gasp.

**Alright, so sorry if it got a little confusing right there at the end. I hope it made sense. Please review, and make sure to read the next chapter!**


	6. Aboard the Disaster

**Author's Note: Alright, you asked for it, so here it is. The reappearance of Talon, from the Water Bending Scroll. I hope you'll forgive me if he isn't exactly like you expected him to be. Also, please forgive me if I got the name of the pirate's ship wrong. I didn't recall it having one, so I made one up.**

Chapter 6: Aboard the _Disaster_

By the time the motley group of animals and humans reached the port it was long past sunset. The hue of the nighttime sky cast its aura over the sea, and the water glimmered, reflecting the moon's light back towards heaven. The group would have made it to the docks much sooner, had it not been for their lead animal, Appa. He had been stubbornly slow, and progressively more hostile to those who came close to him.

"I swear, the second I get out of this harness, you will regret being born," Appa growled, not noticing that the people he was threatening couldn't understand a word he said, "Put me in a cage, fine. Make me pull your weight, fine. Hurt my friends and you've gone too far!"

"Appa, please, shush!" Momo squeaked. Then, turning back to Tanya he asked her again, "Who is Grae Jumsho? Why are you so afraid of him?"

But Tanya only shuddered. Even the name seemed to frighten her.

"Tanya, my friends are in trouble, I need your help!" Momo pleaded.

"No use," came the hiss of Tango, "friends gooda dead. No one lives when meet Grae Jumsho."

"He's a monster," whispered Tanya, her voice barely audible.

A sinking sensation was building in Momo's stomach. "Can you tell me more about him? Please?" Momo gave them his big-eyed puppy-dog look, the one he spent hours practicing. He usually only did it when he was trying to con Katara out of her food, but he felt this was an appropriate time to use it.

"Lives in back, in cloth cage," Tango murmured.

"A cloth cage? Wouldn't they want something a bit more stable to hold something so dangerous?" Appa, who was listening in on the conversation, grumbled.

It's not _made_ out of cloth," Tanya explained, "it's covered in cloth."

"Grae Jumsho no like light, not since eyes burned with fire," said Tango.

"Ah, yes. When they first captured him, about a year ago, they took still-burning torches and pressed them against his eyes, to blind him. Now he can't see very well, and the sight of the sun must look like fire to him, because he goes crazy at the sight of it," Tanya didn't sound the least sympathetic as she said this, like she thought he had got what he deserved.

"What's the use of having him if they can't even show him to the guests?" asked Appa.

"Not attraction," Tango said, "Man want him, very rare. Think part of prophecy."

Appa and Momo both raised their furry eyebrows in silent question, and Tanya explained.

"Lord Leizuy heard of a prophecy telling about the four Great Beasts, and how supposedly they could be used to awaken Omighta Anima, lord of the beasts, with more power than the Avatar. Or, at least that's how the story goes."

"And Grae is one of them?" Momo asked incredulously.

"Yes, he da wata beast," confirmed Tango, "since they capture him, they use 'im ta get rid of people they a don't like."

"If Grae is just one of these four 'Great Beasts', I sure don't want to meet any of the others," said Appa.

"Yeah, they don't sound too pleasant," Momo agreed.

"_A cup of tea and a bottle of wine and a mug of brandy to boot," _came the warbley voice of someone singing, "_It tasted fine, but churned my insides, and came out the bottom shoot!"_

"Oh, no!" moaned Momo, "I know that voice."

"Onto the ship, come on, we don't have all day," Tanzo ordered.

Appa was forced up a narrow (well, at least for him) gang-plank onto a rickety boat. A boat that looked like it had gone over a waterfall. It was the very boat on which Katara had stolen the Water-bending Scroll, and it was still under the same management.

"Shut up and drive!" came a high-pitched, squawky sort of voice. The voice belonged to none other than Talon, resident reptile-bird of the _Disaster. _Talon was crafty, in his own sort of way, and a great rival to Momo. Sadly, the bird wasn't good at translating his thoughts into words, and often blurted out nonsensical statements, even when speaking parotnese.

"A double helping of scurvy for everyone!"

See what I mean.

"Lord Leizuy, it is a pleasure we meet again," said the captain of the _Disaster, _bowing low to his customer, "Do you have the agreed upon payment?"

Leizuy snapped his fingers and two men appeared, dragging a chest loaded down with coins. The captain's eyes practically burst out of his head with greed.

"Tonight the rum's on me!"

That wasn't coming from the parrot.

Dawn arose crisp and clear over the water. A gentle breeze blew. The boat rocked, swaying to and fro like an apple on the boughs of a wind swept tree.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a barrel of monkeys indeed."

"Shut up!" begged Momo. Turning to Appa, who had been forced back into his cage, he said, "If we don't get out of here soon, I am feeding myself to Grae Jumsho."

"Careful what you say, Momo. You may have to eat your words," Appa warned.

There was a commotion coming from below decks, slowly making its way up to where the animal cages were.

"Can you make out what they're saying?" Appa asked Momo, who had better ears.

"Something about Aang, they keep mentioning _the Avatar. _And there! Grae Jumsho, I heard his name. Apparently Aang and the rest have woken up and…" Momo twitched his ears, unable to believe what he was hearing, "they're coming to feed them to Grae! But there, they're mentioning the Avatar again. I think someone just said something about gold. Selling Aang for gold."

A large group of men, led by Leizuy, emerged from below out onto the open deck. The captain was standing by his side, and the two were in a heated argument.

"I'ma just saying, it makes more sense ter sell 'im to the Fire Lord. If we execute 'im, on _this _ship, an' he gets wind er it, we'll get charged for treason."

"And _I _am telling you, I have big things planned, and no one, not even the Avatar, will stand in my way. Bring forth Grae Jumsho!"

A large cage, bigger even than Appa's, was wheeled forward. The entire thing was draped with a thick black cloth that rustled faintly. The men pushing it had a look somewhere between fright and disgust.

"Create the barrier!" screamed Tanzo at his men. They obeyed sullenly, dragging the cages around to form an arena of sorts.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" squawked Talon.

"Shut up! Shut up or I swear I'll murder you, you senseless bird!" Momo was frothing at the mouth from rage as he shouted, "I dare you to say that to my face! Come on, come over here so I can wring your feathery neck, and put an end to this insanity!"

"Hey, li'l fella, I recognize you," the Pirate Captain noticed Momo, screeching in his cage.

"Ah, this specimen here is a fine example of the flying variety of lemurs that inhabit the mountains," Leizuy belted out the information like an encyclopedia.

"Don't worry about me, I wore clean underwear."

Momo hissed at Talon, the fur on his back standing on end. He turned his back on them, whisking his tail in disdain.

Leizuy turned to the Captain and said in a grim voice, "Anchor your ship and send your men below decks. This might get messy."

"What the heck is in there?" he jerked his head to the covered cage.

Smirking, Leizuy replied, "Something we picked up down by the South Pole. One of the most dangerous beasts there is, if it gets angry."

"This gonna damage my ship?"

"I will reimburse you for any loss Grae causes. But I suggest you anchor your ship," Leizuy had a hint of impatience in his voice, and the Captain quickly left to obey.

"I do not like the sound of this, Mo. We gotta help Aang!" Appa growled.

"Way ahead of you," Momo beamed, and from underneath his wing he pulled out a set of large, rusty keys. "I grabbed them when his back was turned," Momo said, grinning at Appa's amazement, "The second they release that _thing, _I'll get us out of here."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Momo, you're pure genius."

"Nah," Momo said, "I'm just smarter than those humans."

"My head…" moaned Sokka.

"I think we're going to have bigger problems than your head," said Katara.

She and Aang were fully awake and sitting up, their hands bound behind their backs. Sokka had just come to and was pulling himself upright, his hands also securely fastened. The three were in the middle of a circle of cages, and directly across from them was the cage, still covered in black cloth. It stood, dark and sinister compared to the blue sky behind it. Aang, Sokka and Katara's eyes were automatically drawn to it.

"What's in that?" Aang wondered aloud, curios. He had been known to ride animals of all shapes and sizes, and had also been known to get in lots of trouble for doing so.

Tanzo appeared, standing on one of the cages. He tossed them a knife and said, "You have two minutes before we release Grae Jumsho. I suggest you cut yourselves free."

Sokka leaned over and grabbed the knife. He could barely grasp it in his rope-bound hands.

"Alright, Katara, lean over so I can cut your ropes, than you can cut mine."

"We should start escaping, too," Appa told Momo.

"Right!" said Momo, pulling out the keys. A worried expression crossed his face, and he said, "Uh, we might have a problem."

There was at least a hundred keys, each a different shape and size.

Sighing, Appa said, "Well, you'd better start turning."

"Alright, I'm free!" Katara shouted, flexing her hands. She grabbed the knife from Sokka and started hacking away at his bonds. "You'll be free in no time."

"Good," whimpered Aang, "because I think that's as much time as we have."

"Jumsho! Jumsho! Jumsho!" chanted the crew of both the zoo and the ship. It seemed everyone had come to watch, from the Captain to Tanzo. They sat on cages, glaring down at the three kids.

"Cut to a montage!" crowed Talon.

"One of these days, bird," threatened Momo, hard at work trying to unlock his cage.

"Release the beast!" cried Leizuy.

The clothed-cage's door swung opened, and Grae Jumsho emerged.

**Author's Note: Suspenseful, huh? I think this is my best entry yet. You'll hear more about the prophecy and the Four Beasts in later entries, so stay tuned. I'm also thinking about changing the name to The Four Beasts Prophecy, and I may have to change the rating. Let me know what you think, and I love to hear your suggestions. TTFN**


	7. It came from the Deep

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was real busy with school and all. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, and for being patient with me.

**Chapter 7: It came from the Deep**

Grae Jumsho clambered out of his dark cage and into the bright sunlight. The creature was not yet as large as Appa, but it was at least twice as long in length. Where there should have been eyes there was instead two blotchy red areas, proof of Leizuy's tyranny. Not quite a fish, and not quite a lizard, it had neither legs nor fins, but a strange mixture of the two. They ran down its rope-like body, twelve in all.

Sokka gasped, and Katara shrieked and dropped the knife. A hush fell over the crowd. Even Talon was quite. The only sound that could be heard was a gentle clinking as Momo continued trying to unlock his cage.

"Behold," announced Leizuy, "the Water Lung!"

"Cool! I've heard of those, they're suppose to live near the poles," Aang said, so happy at seeing the rare creature you could have sworn he thought it was some sort of cuddly puppy, not a malicious serpent.

"Katara cut me loose!" Sokka hissed at his sister as Grae lumbered forward.

Katara snatched the knife from the ground and slashed at Sokka's hands! His bonds fell away, and she quickly turned to Aang. With one swift chop powered by fear she sliced through the rope. The three hurriedly stood up and turned to face Grae Jumsho. He was staring coolly back at them, head turned to one side, watching them with the yellowed slit of an eye that showed beneath the scar tissue.

"Why isn't he attacking them?" Appa whispered rhetorically.

"He will, once they light the fire," Tanya explained, "It's really the fire that sets him off."

Even as she spoke, Tanzo brandished a lit torch, and with an expert toss threw it into a mound of hay piled on one side of the arena. Wit a fiery crackle the hay sprang to life as if it had been doused in oil, flames spewing from the top. The reaction was immediate. Grae Jumsho hissed, cowering from the fire. His scarred eyes snapped shut, and he went through a series of spasms, as if in great pain. Hiding his head under his thin, bluish body, the beast began to whimper and convulse.

The three kids stared at the Water Lung in shock. It was a rather pathetic sight, lying there and whimpering, not at all fierce or dangerous.

"Hey, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Aang said, edging towards the beast. He reached out and gently stroked the thing's side. The second his hand touched Grae Jumsho's side Grae snapped his head up; suddenly looking more like the terrible monster he was made out to be. With a lash of his body he sent Aang crashing into a cage. The beast reared up and snarled at Katara and Sokka, who were still standing in shock.

"I'm free!" Momo yipped, gently pushing his cage open and slinking out.

"That's great," Appa congratulated his friend, "now open my door."

Momo started shoving the key's into the keyhole on the door of Appa's cage.

"Aang, watch out!"

Aang leapt to the side, dodging Grae's lash-like tail. With a snarl he launched himself at Aang again. Aang jumped, but he wasn't quick enough. Grae's head smashed into him, and he was pinned to a cage.

"Kill him! Rip out his innards!" All along the ring came hoots and jeers from the men watching the battle. They demanded blood, and thunderous applause erupted as Grae pounded Aang into the bars.

"Aang!" screeched Momo. He dropped the keys and prepared to leap to the aid of his master.

"Momo, no! Get me out of this cage," Appa said.

The lemur looked from Appa to his friends. Aang was barely conscious, and Katara and Sokka were trying (unsuccessfully) to her at him, and being kept at bay by Grae Jumsho's lashing tail.

"Sorry, but I've got to help them," Momo squeaked, "but here, have the keys." He lobbed the keys into Appa's cage and ran to help his friends.

"What! Wait, Momo, come back," I can't use these. Momo, come back!" Appa bellowed, but it was no use. Momo was long gone.

"Appa, what you wait for? Use dem keys," Tango commanded, "Go save friends."

"Right," said Appa, reaching out to grab the keys. His stubby fingers brushed them, but he failed to pick them up. "Uh…this could be a problem."

"Oh dear, that can't be good," Tanya muttered.

"This would be a lot easier," Appa snarled, thumping the floor in an attempt to pick up the keys, "if. I. HAD. **THUMBS!" **Appa pounded the floor of his cage in frustration, flattening the keys into pancakes.

"Aang, hang in there," Sokka called. Throwing back his head, he gave a fierce battle cry. He prepared to leap at the Water Lung, but was knocked back by a torrent of water that poured from Grae's mouth.

"Ha! See that?" Leizuy crowed to the pirate captain, "Water Lungs, like their warm-water cousins the Unagi, have amazing Water-bending abilities."

"Now he tells us.." grumbled Sokka, rubbing the back of his head.

Grae bared his fangs at Aang, scarred eyes turning to slits. Teeth closed in on the Avatar, but the beast suddenly flinched. Hissing, he turned to see Momo. The lemur had sunk his tiny mouth into the back of the serpent. Grae Jumsho gave a sniff of annoyance and sent Momo flying with a flick of his tail. Turning back to Aang to finish him off, he found the boy had taken the chance to escape.

"Katara, quick, the water!" Aang called to his friend. She nodded, and together they formed a wave from the water on the deck. Working together, they managed to incase Grae in ice. The beast thrashed about, trying to escape from his icy prison. Despite his struggles, the ice held fast.

"Alright, we did it!" cheered Katara.

"Momo, wake up already," Appa hissed at his friend.

Momo groaned and shook his head. "That's going to be blue in the morning, I know it."

"Yeah, great, now please unlock my cage," Appa said impatiently.

"Uh, yeah, su-" Momo began, but he was interrupted by a huge cracking sound and a scream from Katara, "hang on, I'll be right back." Momo scampered away to the aid of his friends, who were battling a newly freed Grae.

"What! Momo, get back here NOW!" Appa roared. The bison tossed his head in anger. Snorting, he rammed his horns into the bars of his cage, knocking off everyone perched on top of it.

"Aang, we need to get out of here," Sokka said as he dodged a water blast.

"I know, but how-Katara!" Aang warned her in the knick of time. She ducked to avoid one of Grae Jumsho's leg-fins.

Streams of water poured out of Grae's mouth and onto the deck. It washed over the three friends, and nearly drowned them.

"Call the bloody thing off, before it damages my ship!" the captain begged, clinging to the top of the cage he was sitting on.

"Calm yourself," Leizuy, not the least bit shaken, instructed, "the beast's only having some fun. He'll finish them off soon enough."

"Davy Jones, party of four!" squawked Talon.

"You bloody bird!" screamed Momo, soaring around Grae's head, "I'm gonna rip off you feathers and shove you full of stuffing and bake you in a pie! You just wait and see if I don't." Momo continued to rant as he flew about the Water Lung's jaws, avoiding being eaten while providing a distraction.

"Good boy, Momo, keep it up!" encouraged Aang, "Now, Katara, you ready for some serious water-bending?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

Aang and Katara stood back to back, arms out, wrists waving to and fro like the waves on a wind-churned lake. The water splattered across the deck gathered together, drawn by Katara and Aang. The mass of liquid grew larger and larger, until it was a towering wave. The two kids threw their weight to the right, sending the water rushing towards one of the cages.

"Now!" yelled Aang. Both the water-benders exhaled, and the miniature tsunami froze in place.

"We did it," said Katara, "we actually formed a bridge out of ice."

"Yeah, great, hurrah for magic water. Now let's go!" Sokka looked nervously at the men on top of the cages. They were all dumb-founded, staring at the hill of ice that had frozen perfectly over one of the cages. They were awestruck, now, but they wouldn't be for long.

"Momo, here boy," Aang called to his pet. The lemur landed on Aang's shoulder, rubbing his head in affection against the boy's face. "Haha, I missed you too."

"Don't let them escape!" ordered Leizuy.

"You heard him, cut them off!" barked Tanzo in his usual bossy tone.

Katara, Sokka, Aang and Momo scrambled up the icy slope, eager to get away from Grae Jumsho. Grae shot one last water blast in their general direction then turned around, ready to get back to the safety of his cage.

As they were climbing over the crest Aang glanced down and gasped. Underneath the ice was Appa, staring up at him.

"Appa, there you are. Don't worry, boy, I'll get you out."

"Aang, hurry up!" Katara called, already off the ice and heading towards the ship's jolly boat.

"Hold on, I've got to free Appa!" Aang slid down the ice and landed beside the cage.

"Aang, there's no time. We've got to go now," Sokka was slowly lowering the boat towards the water.

"But-" Aang turned to the bison, tears in his eyes, "I-I won't leave without you, boy." Aang slid his hands through the bars and ruffled Appa's fur. Appa looked into the eyes of his most dearly beloved friend. He wanted to be free of his cage so much. But more than anything, he wanted Aang to be safe. Appa grunted. The beast gently head-butted his friend's hand, as if urging him on.

Half sobbing, half laughing, Aang said, "I'll come back for you buddy. I'll get you out of here, I promise." Aang turned and ran, not daring to look back. Tears ran down his face, making his vision blotchy. _I'll get you out Appa, no matter what._

Katara and Sokka cut the ropes loose the second Aang's feet touched the boat's floor. They could hear the angry, blood-thirsty cries of the men above them, but they weren't listening.

Appa sighed as the boat sunk out of sight. Aang had escaped; he was safe. That was all that mattered.

"Nee a hand?" chirped an oddly familiar voice.

"Momo, what are you doing here?"

"Getting you out, what else," Momo said, picking up the misshapen keys from the floor.

"Get out of here, Mo," Appa hissed at the lemur, "go with Aang, before they get too far away."

"I'm not going without you."

Appa's nose wrinkled up in the equivalent of a bison smile. Momo might get on his nerves sometimes, but he was a true friend through and through.

"Momo, you can't stay here. You need to go with Aang; protect him."

"But…what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Takes more than some stupid carnies to mess with me," Appa said boastfully.

Momo's ears drooped. Looking into the eyes of his friend he said, "Fine, I'll go. But don't think you've seen the last of me! I'm coming back for ya, soon as I can."

"Thanks."

Momo and Appa rubbed heads, and then the lemur shot out of the cage towards his escaping friends.

"Godspeed, little buddy," Appa whispered to himself, watching as the four people he loved the most left without him.

**Sooooo, what did you think? Not as good as the previous chapter, but still okay. Make sure to review, I'll update in a couple of weeks.**


	8. The Thousand Scrolls Search

Author's note: Alright, this is something I've needed to do for the longest time, but haven't gotten around to. Review thank-yous. First off, a general thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, you insights and opinions are always much appreciated. I'll have you guys know, I check every day to see if I've gotten any more reviews or hits, and it makes me so warm and fuzzy-like to know my material is being read. I would also like to specifically thank the following: Dean, your enthusiasm and wonderful ideas are always an inspiration, and I thank you for being such an avid reviewer; Baby Lobo, that was MEAN. Oh well, you can't please everyone; Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja, hey, I actually got on someone's favorites list. Huzzah! Now, here it is, what you all came here for: the story.

**Chapter Eight: The Thousand Scrolls Search**

The gang had reached land shortly before nightfall. Tying the boat to the pier, they clambered onto the deck and headed off towards town.

"Sooooo…what now?" Sokka asked the empty air in front of him.

Aang could only grunt in reply. His face was red from crying, and he was having trouble just putting one foot in front of the other. On his shoulder Moo was looking disheartened. The lemur was glad to be back with his friends, free at last. But his sense of victory was crushed by the absence of Appa.

"Well, if we're going to rescue Appa, we're going to need to find out where the boat was heading. I'll bet they keep some sort of record at the library," Katara said, "We should start there."

"A library? What makes you think they'll have that sort of information there?" Sokka asked. He'd never been in a library; they didn't have one in the South Pole. Libraries were rare, usually only in very old cities.

"They're bound to have it," Aang perked his head up, a smile breaking out onto his face, "Libraries have all sorts of useful information!"

The group dashed off towards the library, spirits lifted considerably. They arrived just as a bent old woman was locking up the door.

"Hey, wait, please!" called Aang. He dashed up the stone steps to the woman and puffed, "Please, my friends and I…need in…really important."

"Why, are you okay? You look a mess, poor thing." The lady had long grey hair pulled back in a braid, and was looking at Aang in a motherly fashion.

"I'm fine; I just really need in the library."

Cocking her head, she looked from the lemur on his shoulder to the arrow on his head.

"My goodness…are you-the Avatar?"

"Yeah, yeah that's me," said an impatient Aang, "now can you please open the door?"

A grin broke out on the old lady's face. "Why, of course, dear," reaching into her cloak she pulled out the keys and stuck them in the lock, "What is it your searching for?"

It was Katara that replied, "We're looking for records of ships, and their destinations."

"Any ship in particular?"

"Yeah, _The Disaster," _Aang said, "It set sail from here just the other day with an entire zoo aboard, and we need to know where it's headed."

The great oak door swung forward. Motioning for them to follow, the librarian set off through the rows and rows of information. Many different items littered the shelves, from scrolls to books to stone tablets, and even an occasional animal skin. The kids looked about them in awe, stunned by the size and amount of the library.

"Here we are," she stopped them by a wall filled with holes. Each hole contained several scrolls, so that the wall itself was a honeycomb of information.

"The library's been a bit disorganized of late, but if there's any information on _The Disaster, _it's in here somewhere."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get searching!"

Momo watched the humans search the scrolls, bored out of his mind. They had been at it for hours, but had found nothing. The lemur was frustrated. What good was this doing them? They could be here forever, searching the wall. Momo would have gladly helped them, but, well, he couldn't read.

"I can't stand this," grumbled Momo. He decided he might as well go exploring. The little beast trotted off towards the rows, sniffing the air. Mildew tickled his nose, and he sneezed. This whole place was a breeding ground for dust and mold. It wasn't that bad of a smell, actually. Sort of rustic, like an old blanket.

Wandering between the rows, Momo gazed up at the shelves. They reminded him of trees, all tall and wooden. "I wonder if they're any fun to climb on." He glanced back towards where Aang and the rest were searching. Surely they wouldn't mind if he got some exercise?

He clambered up a bookcase, jumping from shelf to shelf. The scrolls made great handholds for his little fingers. Despite himself, Momo was a little curious about the books. Why were they so important? Cautiously, Momo pulled a thin, dusty novel from its perch, wondering what made it so special.

"Aaagh!" Momo dropped the book with a scream of surprise. The volume clattered to the ground, and a few sparse pages fluttered out.

"What kind of deranged sicko would put _that _on the front cover of the book?" Momo looked down to the floor, where the face of a large animal peered back up at him from the cover. It had blood-covered fangs and large, predatory eyes. It was brightly colored, like a cartoon, but frightful none-the-less.

Even more cautious than before, Momo pulled another book from the shelf. On the cover was a large eagle, a mouse clenched in its talons. In disgust, Momo threw the book to the ground next to the first, yanking out another one at the same time. This one had only words on the front cover. He opened it up to find small, ink-drawn animals doing various things.

_This must be the animal section of the library, _Momo thought. Hi flipped through the encyclopedia. It was filled with lots and lots of words, but occasionally there was a picture or two. Snakes, bears, penguins, moles, and even a perfectly depicted lemur. Momo briefly wished he could read, it would be cool to know what the book said about him. He continued to flip through the pages, staring at the words written on them. _I wonder if Appa can read. _

Momo's ears drooped. What was happening to his friend at this very moment? He wished he could help Aang and the others search for clues as to the whereabouts of the bison.

_Maybe I can, _Momo thought with a flash of inspiration. What was it Tango and Tanya had told him about Grae Jumsho? That's right; he was one of the Four Beasts. Beasts, huh? Well, he was in the beast section of the library. They _had _to have a book about the Four Beasts somewhere, and somehow, Momo knew that that would be the key to finding Appa. But where to start? He only knew that a Water Lung was one of the Four Beasts.

The lemur began tearing books off the shelves, looking through the pages briefly for a Water Lung, then throwing it to the ground. Soon the floor was covered with books, a few scrolls, and a animal skin or two. No picture of a Water Lung anywhere!

"This is so boring," muttered Momo, tossing a book about subterranean mammals to the ground, "Why can't I find anything? Hello, what's this?" Momo picked up the volume in question, drawn to it as if by magic. There was something about the thick wooden cover that caught his eye, that told him that _this _was what he was searching for. A tingle shot down his spine as he picked it up, and he swore the pages were whispering to one another, although it could've been his imagination.

There were huge gold letters, and surrounding the title were four…well, beasts. One was obviously a Water Lung, all coiled and blue. Another was a bird all fiery red, the third some thick-skinned rhinoceros thing, and the fourth…

"Appa!"

…a large bison, illustrated as if soaring through the air.

Momo tried to rip open the book, but an arrow-shaped latch kept it stuck fast.

"I'd better take this to the humans; they'll know how to open it."

With that he leapt off the shelf, heading towards his friends.

Sighing, Katara rolled up the scroll. Stoll nothing on _The Disaster, _and they had been here for hours.

"Can we go already?" Sokka grumbled.

"Sokka, stop being so bull-headed. We're not leaving until we find out where Appa is."

"I don't see what the big fuss is," complained Sokka, after making sure Aang was out of earshot, "He's just a dumb animal."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Katara's eye's glinted with laughter as her brother snarled at her. Before he could make a comeback, Momo ran up to them, a book clutched in his hands. The little mammal screeched at his friends, chucking the book in their direction. It hit Sokka's head with a thump.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?" Sokka asked, rubbing his head.

Katar bent over and picked up Momo, stroking his fur. "There, there, it's okay," she cooed. Momo continued to squirm about, chattering and pointing at the book.

Still clutching the bruise on his head, Sokka picked it up the projectile. "A Historie of the Four Beasts and Omighta Anima_," _he read, "Sounds interesting." He tried to open the book, but the latch held the covers firmly in place. :It's-stuck."

"What? Let me see," Katara attempted to pry it apart, but it proved to be too much for her. "I can't get it open, either."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" inquired Aang, drawn over by the noise. As soon as he got near the arrow shaped latch glowed a fierce blue, and the book burst open. All three gasped, and Momo's tail whisked in excitement. Cautiously, Aang picked up the ancient text.

"What does it say?" Katara asked.

Aang hesitated for a second, then began to read aloud.


	9. The Prophecy

**Chapter Nine: The Prophecy **

**Disclaimer: Sniff. Despite my many evil plots, direct control of Avatar evades me still. But one day…**

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago the Four Nations lived in peace and harmony, with the Avatar to govern them. All was well in the world, and the people were happy._

_But a group of dissenters, gathered from all nations, sought to disrupt this balance. They wished to overthrow the Avatar, and become the new rulers in his place. However, they knew it would not be enough simply to kill him. They would need a way to overpower him, and crush his soul. A plan was drawn forth, to create a creature stronger than the Avatar himself. Using dark magicks long since forgotten, they began crafting a being to serve their purposes. _

_On the longest night of the year, they set into motion their plan. Four benders, one from each nation, were taken Viera Tiera Inseli, where their blood was spilled upon the soil. From that tainted earth arose a behemoth, massive beyond reason, filled with hate and crested with power._

_The group of usurpers could not control it, for no one could. It broke free of its bonds, and began to terrorize the Four Nations._

_Word reached the Avatar of the people's plight. As was his duty, he set out to end the horror that plagued the world. Within days he caught up with the creature that had been dubbed Omighta Anima. The two forces clashed, but they were so equally matched that one could not defeat the other. Omighta Anima, seeing that he had met his equal, fled from the battle. The creature went into hiding on the island of his origin, and there he stayed in secret._

_The Avatar increased his efforts to find him, and finally he discovered the lair of the beast. However, unbeknownst to the Avatar, Omighta Anima had been honing his skills, and was now stronger than before._

_It was only a brief battle before the Avatar was overtaken. There, upon the shores of Viera Tiera Inseli, Avatar Shaliki was struck down, and the world cried out in despair. Now, they would be completely unprotected against the fearsome beast. _

_The next years passed away in darkness, with the world living in fear. No word of a new Avatar had come, and the people began to lose hope._

_But the cycle continued, and hidden away in the wild, a new Avatar trained. In his 20th year, he set out to push back the evil that clouded his world. Once again, Omighta Anima and the Avatar faced off against one another. But this time, the new Avatar knew he couldn't defeat Omighta Anima. Instead, he sought to split him. _

_Summoning forth the Avatar spirit, he rent the soul of Omighta Anima back into four parts. Each solidified into a different beast. From Earth came the Ground Cleaver, strong-willed and loyal; from Fire the Bird of Flame, loving and fierce; Air became the Flying Bison, bold and brash, and Water turned into the Water Lung, destructive and just. And yet more cane forth; smaller creatures, each formed from Omighta's spirit._

_Then, the Avatar took the remnant of the mightiest of the Beasts, the most evil and despicable part, and buried it deep in the soul of the Earth, where it could be reached by no man. Thus was the end of Omighta Anima._

"Wow," said Sokka, taken back.

"Is that all?" asked Katara, stroking the fur on Momo's head.

"Well, there's a bunch of pictures," Aang said. He flipped through the book, looking at all the ink-drawn portraits of Omighta Anima. "Wait, no. There's some more at the back."

Clearing his throat, Aang read on-

_Prophesied is this, from the greatest of the world's seers: an eon from now, when the world is thrown out of balance, Omighta Anima shall rise again. Blood shall be spilled upon his buried soul, blood from the descendants of the Great Four. The blood shall renew him, and he will be restored to his former terrible glory. Only if the Avatar and the seeds of Omighta's first soul join together can there be hope for the world. But if they remain divided, then Omighta Anima shall bring forth the Apocalypse, and hope shall be for naught. This is the promise I give unto you all. And so shall it be._

Silence fell upon the group. All they could do was stare at the book in disbelief.

"But- the Four Beasts…and…could Leizuy be trying to wake up that Omighty dude?" Sokka asked.

"We can't know for sure," Katara replied, "but I have a bad feeling that the answer is yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go stop the jerk!" cried Sokka, putting on his war-face.

"Sokka," Katara sighed at her brother, "don't over-react. I mean, we don't even know how to get there."

"Yeah we do," said Aang, a smile spreading across his face. He looked happy despite the terrible knews, "There's a map in the back of the book."

The three looked at each other. Without another word, they shot out the door.

**Author's note: Yeah, not my best work. But it is going to get better, I promise! Oh, and as for the rivalry between Momo and Talon, I have something…very cool planned for them. You'll just have to read to find out!**


	10. Welcome to the Island

**Chapter Ten: Welcome to the Island**

"Yo ho, yo ho, a bottle of cola for me."

"I'm beginning to see why Momo hates that bird," Appa rumbled. It had been two days since the others had made their escape. Two long, long days.

"Yes, he is a bit nonsensical, now is he?" Tanya agreed, burying her head under stubby wings.

"Gonna eat 'im iffa get de chance," hissed Tango.

"Be my guest. I'm sure Momo would love that," Appa replied.

Suddenly, from up in the crow's nest, one of the crew called, "Land-ho!"

Commotion erupted on the deck. There seemed to be pirates and zoo staff everywhere. Men jostled one another, each trying to get a better view.

"Oh, joy! Maybe when we land we'll get fed," Tanya said hopefully.

"I sure hope so," said Appa. He had had nothing to eat since the small bale of hay on his first day, and he was starving. If his friends didn't rescue him soon, he might just waste away.

Excitement continued to course throughout the boat. Even the normally dormant animals seemed active, pacing around in their cages. However, all the anticipation made the going seem even slower. Appa soon returned to napping. They'd get there when they'd get there. It's not like the island would be all that exciting anyways.

"Come on, people, my Grandmother moves faster than you!" shrieked Tanzo. The cages were finally being wheeled off the boat and onto dry land.

"_Rhawrk, _landlubbers are people too!" chirped Talon.

"Enough already," sighed Appa. The bird's constant blurbs were giving him a headache.

"We don't have all day. Move it!" Tanzo badgered the men; quick to ridicule anyone not moving fast enough.

Appa settled down in his cage, bored. Tango and Tanya were nice, but they just weren't the same as Momo. The bison noticed that the captain and Leizuy seemed to be having a heated argument off to the side. Curious, he focused in on what they were saying.

"…cursed. You shouldn't be stayin' here," the captain pleaded.

"Please, let's be reasonable," drawled Leizuy, "None of your silly superstitions will harm us, I assure you."

"Ya git ta listen ter me, I'm telling ye the truth," he was now begging, "It's dangerous. Nothin' but evil inhabits this island."

Leizuy paid him no heed. Instead, he turned on his heel and left, leaving the captain gawking.

As soon as the cages were unloaded they began to travel, leaving behind the ship. And once again, Appa was unwillingly harnessed to several cages, forced to drag them behind.

They traveled until the sun began to slip behind the horizon. The troupe made camp in a large clearing. Appa was returned to his cage. A fire was stoked, and, much to the animals' joy, food was tossed into the cages.

Appa wasted no time in filling his stomachs. He couldn't remember ever being this hungry. The hay was gone all too soon, and he yearned for more.

"Sir, should we proceed with the ritual?" Tanzo whispered to Leizuy. They were huddled at the edge of the clearing, obviously having a secret conversation.

"No, it can only be carried out exactly at sunset. It's too late now, those pirates put us behind schedule. Besides, we still need the fourth member."

"As you say, sir."

Appa didn't know what they were talking about, but he didn't like the sound of it. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Snorting, Appa closed his eyes. Whatever it was, it could wait 'till morning.

"Keep a firm grip on those ropes, boys."

"Tighter on the left side!"

"Get off of ME!"

Noises like that of a bar fight wafted through the trees. There wee crashes and the yells of several men. The ruckus quickly drove sleep from the camp, and noises of waking could be heard.

"Keep it down out there!" yelled a particularly gruesome snake, coiled up in his cage.

"We're trying to sleep!" came the call of another grumpy animal.

Appa yawned and blinked his eyes. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"It sounds like a large group of peoples, coming this way," mused Tanya.

"Who? I don't recall seeing any men leave," Appa said.

A few seconds later the answer stumbled into the clearing. At least a score of men surrounded a large beast, keeping him in check with several ropes, The animal, at least seven feet long, was bucking and shouting for all it was worth.

"Let go of these ropes and let me have a fair fight, cowards!" he yelled, nostrils flaring. The thing was covered from head to toe in a thick, char-black hide. Short, thick legs and a sturdy neck meant it was built for charging, and it even had a thick layer of skin, almost a horn, adorning its nose. Out of its cheeks bulged two forward-curving horns. It had a primeval air to it, moving with surety and strength, straining against its bonds even though it couldn't hope to break free.

"Ah, the Ground Cleaver," announced Leizuy to no one in particular, "symbol of the Earth Kingdom." He stopped a safe distance from the group, a sneer brushing the corners of his mouth. "Tanzo, pay these good men for their troubles, and see to it that the beast is put in a sturdy cage."

"Yes, sir," said Tanzo.

A group of "volunteers" were assembled, and they set about trying to herd the Ground Cleaver into a cage. The task was much easier said than done. Ground Cleaver wasn't just some random name. It turned out the thing could actually cleave ground. It was an Earthbender.

Chunks of rock assaulted the men, showering them with dirt. Cages shook as a miniature earthquake rattled the clearing. Things turned into an all-out war, until several whips were brought forth, and the animal was forced into a cage.

Panting, the Ground Cleaver knocked his head against the cage in dejection. "I can't believe they got me in here," he growled.

"You sure put up a good fight," said Appa, "It was really impressive."

The beast snorted in satisfaction. Tossing his head to the side, he said, "You look like you could put up one heck of a fight yourself, chum. Say, what are you?"

"Flying Bison, Appa, and they," Appa jerked his head to the cages next to his, "are Tango and Tanya."

"Pleased to meet you," he said, "I'm Samson. Just Samson, not Sam. So, how ya reckon we get out of these cages?"

Appa sighed, and then replied dully, "If we knew, we'd tell you."

"Oh, I see," Samson said.

There was a brief moment of subdued silence, then the Ground Cleaver asked, "So, how'd all you end up here?"

"Well, it's quite a tale," replied Tanya, looking eager to tell it.

"No very happy, sad story," Tango said.

They spent the rest of the day making conversation and exchanging stories. Tanya told them how she had been the pet of a scholar, until the Fire Nation invaded and her owner had gone broke. He was forced to get rid of her, and had unwittingly sold her to Leizuy. Tango had come from a tropical island, where she had lived peacefully with her fellow lizards. Then the zoo happened to make a pit-stop on the island, and had decided to add her to their collection. Samson had been a beast-of-war, hauling supplies, and often wounded soldiers, through the mountains. Ground Cleavers were in high demand by the army for their amazing stamina and Earthbending abilities. But when the caravan was ambushed by Fire Nation soldiers, and all the Earth Kingdom warriors were executed, he was taken prisoner and shipped here.

"I'd spent my entire life, helping those men. Some of them…were like brothers to me. Huh, we couldn't even understand each other, but it didn't really matter. Sometimes, you don't need words," Samson lowered his head, eyes filled with pain, "They never even had a chance. One minute it was just another boring trip through the mountains, a Ground Cleaver and some soldiers, and the next…we were surrounded."

Appa closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain of Samson's story. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it feels, to be separated from the people you love," Appa said, thinking back to his last glimpse of Aang, disappearing over the deck.

Samson looked like he was about to say something more, but they were interrupted by Tanzo.

"Alright men, unload those animals. Careful, now, we don't want them getting away."

The doors on Appa's and Samson's cages swung open, and ropes were hung around their necks.

"What the heck! Whatta they think they're doing?" Samson growled, planting his feet on the cage floor.

The two were dragged out, (not an easy task) and pulled to the center of the clearing. A large space had been cleared, right in the middle. Grae Jumsho was also brought forth, being led by several nervous-looking men. The Water Lung wasn't resisting, but he did look rather unhappy. Then, from a fourth cage was dragged an incredibly pathetic looking beast.

At first glance it looked like a lizard, with very long arms, a knobby neck, and scaly feet. It was actually more closely related to a plucked chicken. It had fierce yellow eyes and a beak, but no feathers to speak of. Instead, it was covered in pink, fleshy skin that gleamed faintly in the setting sun, as if covered in water. A muzzle clamped its beak shut, and several chains forced it to hobble along on its talons and featherless wings.

The four animals were arranged in a circle, facing inwards. Standing in the middle was Leizuy, eyes burning with cruel laughter. Looking out at his men, he cleared his throat and spoke, "For a hundred years a war has been waging, one to decide the ruler of the Four Nations. For years, we have all been oppressed by the Fire Lord Ozai. Until today."

From the group came forth four men, each carrying a long, curved sword. They stood in silence by the animals, waiting.

Leizuy continued his speech, "No more will we be forced to obey that pig of a leader. Today, we become our own masters."

The crowd of men started chanting, voices echoing in the silent forest.

"Today a new era will arise from the ashes of the old. With me as your undisputed leader, we will rule."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Samson muttered, eyeing the swords with unease.

"Today, from the blood of the Four Beasts, we will awake Omighta Anima. Let the ritual begin."

Simultaneously, the four swords rose.

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry it took so long to update. I thank you all for your patience with me. Also, I have something huge planned for Talon and Momo, something you'll all enjoy. In the meantime, please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. ;) **


	11. Calvary

**Chapter 11: Calvary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the poem "A Dream Within A Dream". That one belongs to Mr. Poe.**

"Ugh, this is taking forever," complained Sokka. He slumped further down in the small boat that they had rented. It was a dinky little craft, with one sail and a couple of paddles. They were making good time, but you could only travel so fast in such a compact boat.

"If you want to get there faster, why don't you start rowing?" Katara challenged her older brother.

"You kidding? I rowed all morning. I'm so tired, I feel like my arms are going to fall off," he moaned.

Aang was perched on the helm, looking out at sea. His happiness at finding out where Appa was had soon been turned into worry. What if they didn't get there in time? The prophecy had hinted at something grim, and the bison could be in danger.

Momo was perched on Aang's shoulder, filled with the exact same thoughts. If something bad happened to Appa, it would be his entire fault. He had left his best friend in a cage, sailing towards possible doom, while he escaped to safety.

"Hey, look!" said Katara, pointing off into the distance, "I see something, some dark spot on the horizon."

"Maybe it's the island," Aang said, perking up.

"No," said Sokka, squinting, "I think it's a boat. See, you can make out the sail."

"If we ask real nice, they might give us a ride. That boat looks a lot faster," Katara contemplated aloud.

Sokka adjusted the sail, aiming them towards the ship. It was only when they were within a stone's throw of the craft that they realized their mistake.

"Uh…does this boat seem familiar to you guys?" asked Aang.

"Counting wooden nickels!" came an all-too-recognizable cry.

"Oh, give me a break!" moaned Momo, "Of all the boats on the ocean…"

"Avast, who goes there?"

"No one," Sokka replied hastily, "there's no one here."

"Oh, real convincing, Sokka," Katara hissed.

"Cap'n, looks like we found ourselves a trio of troublemakers and their mascot, returning to the scene of the crime," remarked a crew member.

"Well, don' just stand there," replied the captain, "Bring 'em aboard."

"What should we do?" asked Sokka, almost in a panic.

Katara surveyed the ocean, looking for an escape. She turned to Aang and said, "If we work together, we might be able to bend enough water to get us out of here-"

"No," Aang said simply, "I don't think we should run."

"What!" Sokka exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

Aang shook hi head and muttered, "This ship's too slow. Maybe they can help us."

Sokka and Katara looked at him incredulously, but they didn't argue. Ropes were lowered, and the small boat was hoisted up onto the larger one. A large circle of pirates enclosed the kids, making any chance of escape impossible. Katara and Sokka both stood nervously in the center of the circle, as far away from the marauders as possible. Aang, on the other hand, was unfazed by the jeers and scowls thrown in his direction.

Walking calmly up to the captain, Momo perched on his shoulder; he spoke unwaveringly to the older man.

"We need your help," he said, "and I think you need ours."

Laughter snaked itself through the ring. _Them _need help from _him? _The idea was absurd. Obviously the boy was making it up, trying to save his own neck.

"Now, what gave ye that thought?" the captain asked, looking him up and down.

"Leizuy is up to something, something very bad. If we don't stop him, he'll unleash evil, all over the world."

The laughter stopped. The pirates still thought Aang was crazy, but they, being superstitious, couldn't help but shiver at the mention of evil. Leaving Leizuy on that island hadn't set well with the crew. Legends of dragons and Armageddon shrouded Viera Tiera Inseli, and if Leizuy knew some key to unlocking the island's past…

Aang could see he was getting g through. Encouraged, he continued, "Please, he wants to awaken a beast. A _terrible _beast. You've got to take us back there; our ship's not fast enough. We have to stop him."

"So say's ye. How can I trust ya, after ye stole from us?" the captain asked.

Sighing, Aang lowered his head. "You can't. I just hope you will."

The captain tilted his head, considering. After what seemed an eternity, he said, "Well, I'd rather risk trusting you than not. Boys, turn this ship around. We're heading back to Viera Tiera Inseli."

Silently, swiftly, the men set about the tasks required them. None of them seemed happy, but they, too, would rather trust Aang than risk letting loose a monster.

"Nice negotiating, Aang," Katara congratulated him.

"Yeah, real smooth talking," added Sokka.

The Avatar blushed at his friends' compliments. Turning out to sea, he said, "I just hope we get there in time. This all seems…so surreal."

"Is _all _that we see or seem/ But a dream within a dream?" cried Talon from the crow's nest.

Momo let out a pained groan, "I can't wait to get off this ship!"

**LATER**

"What are they doing with Appa?"

"I don't know," mumbled Katara, "but it can't be good."

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo Talon, the captain, and a few other pirates were crouched in the shadows outside of the clearing.

"It's er initiation ceremony," the captain explained, "fer celebrating the arrival of a newcomer. At least, that's wat it looks like."

"The arrival of who?" asked Sokka.

"Do you _really _have to ask?" said Katara sarcastically, "Who could it be but Omighta Anima?"

Momo twitched nervously. He couldn't understand why the humans weren't doing anything. Appa was right there in sight, they could save him!

With a squirk of annoyance Momo sprang into the trees. Aang hissed for him to come back, but he didn't listen. He climbed onto a branch reaching out into the clearing.

Leizuy was standing in middle of a circle, making some sort of speech. Gathered around him were four animals. _Four Beasts. _Peering closely, Momo saw only a few men holding Appa's chains. If the lemur could distract them for an instant, his friend would be home free.

Abraubtky, Leizuy's speech stopped.

And the four swords rose.

Momo leapt to the sky, bent on saving his friend, but despair filled him as he realized he was too far away to do anything.

**HA, another cliff-hanger. Actually, it's the same cliff-hanger I used last time, just with more depth. If I get at least ten reviews I'll post the next chapter within a week. If not…you'll have to wait. Oh, and the next chapter is the long-awaited confrontation between Momo and Talon. You'll never guess what happens. **


	12. Rise and Come Forth

**Author's Note: Alright, loyal fans, here is what you have all been waiting for. The confrontation between Momo and Talon! Oh, and Omighta Anima comes forth, blah blah blah, and all that other good stuff. I think this is the second to last chapter, but I can't be sure.**

**Chapter 12: Rise and Come Forth**

Momo folded his wing-like arms, willing himself to fall faster. Twenty-five feet. Twenty-four. Twenty-three. Not fast enough! The sword was closing the distance between it and Appa's neck. No hope, no chance, he wouldn't get there in time. Too fast for Appa to react, too slow for Momo to bear. Why had time chosen this moment to slow down? He watched the cold steel draw closer and closer.

Just as the blade was clipping off several hairs on the bison's hide, a flash of green rocketed into the sword's wielder, sending the man stumbling backwards.

"That one's for the mole-people!" cried Talon, circling around for a second pass at the human's head.

Appa, seeing that all the men in the clearing were distracted, chose that moment to escape. He swung his head viciously to the side, scattering people like flies. Samson caught on, too, and began assaulting his captors. Pandemonium erupted in the clearing, as everyone tried to avoid being speared by the bison's flailing horns.

"Aang, what do we do?" Katara asked shrilly. The three were standing at the edge of the clearing, looking down into the chaos.

Sokka was the one with the answer.

"We fight," he said, "we go down there and rescue Appa."

"Uh, Sokka," said Aang, "Appa looks like he's doing fine on his own."

It was the truth. The bison had managed to knock several people unconscious without even getting a scratch.

"Yeah, well, I really want to get in on the action. Let's go down there anyway," he said. Before Katara or Aang could stop him, Sokka burst into the clearing, screaming a bloodthirsty battle-cry. His friends sighed, then reluctantly followed.

_The feeling, the crave, and a shallow grave, it's all the same to me, _sang Talon to some made up tune. He was perched on the body of a knocked-out man. Momo fluttered up next to him. The lemur looked his rival up and down, and than said grudgingly, "Talon…what you did back there…was real heroic." Talon cocked hid head to the side in curiosity. "I guess I owe you an apology. And, thanks," Momo said.

Talon gave a small whistle, and then took off into the air. Momo flew after him.

From up above, the clearing looked like an anthill that had been kicked. Flurries of motion, panicked cries, flashes of steel, all floated up to Momo as he drifted above. He caught a glimpse of Sokka and some pirates, warding off a mob of Leizuy's men. Katara was pulling water out of the ground and slinging it at anyone in range. Aang was, of course, busy letting all the animals out of their cages. Where he got the keys Momo had no idea, but he sure was a lot better at using them than the lemur had been.

Aang took a second to admire his handy-work. Not one cage was left unopened, and all the occupants were running free. Turning to look for any other creatures in need, he spotted the featherless bird draped in chains. Several men were gathered around it, spears raised. The bird was fighting back, but it couldn't hope to defend itself while bound in chains. Aang sprang to its aid, knocking back the men with a blast of air. Warily, he approached the bird. It was covered from head to toe with a thick, gel-like fluid. Aang reached out and brushed some off. His fingers came back sticky.

Taking a deep breath, Aang raised his hands above his head. The liquid covering the beast quivered, and raised itself upward, too. With one quick movement of his hands, Aang sent the gel flying to the side, leaving the bird dry.

The avian beast shook itself once, to make sure it was completely devoid of the fluid. It raised its head up high, and spontaneously burst into flames.

Fire raged down its body, wrapping it in a curtain of sparks and heat. The chains binding it melted away. Stretching its wings (now coated in feather-like flames) it screamed its triumph to the world.

"Free at last!" it trilled. Sparks flew as it gave its wings a flap, testing their strength. Finding them suitable, it took to the air.

Aang could only watch open-mouthed. The thing had seemed so bare and defenseless before it was covered in fire. Now, it was a breath-taking sight, all red and orange.

"Aang, what the heck did you do to that bird?" asked Sokka. The only answer Aang gave was a huge smile.

By now the clearing was almost empty. All the men had run off into the woods, not wanting to stick around and be pummeled by an irate two-ton bison. Only the trio of kids, a few scattered animals, and the Four Beasts remained.

Appa blinked his eyes in a daze. Everything had happened so fast. Luckily he hadn't been wounded, but he was still tired. All he wanted to do was take a nice, long nap.

"Whoo, glad that's over," said Samson, trundling up to him. The Ground Cleaver had several cuts in his thick hide, but nothing too serious.

"Yes, the whole experience is _not _something I'd enjoy repeating," said the Bird of Flame, landing on the ground beside them. Its voice was alight and musical, obviously feminine. "So, who might you gentlemen be?"

Introductions were made. The bird's name was Inferno, but she said she much preferred Fern. She had been held captive in the zoo for years, unable to break free due to the dousing jelly that had covered her entire sinuous form.

"So, what should we do with _him?" _Appa asked, jerking his shaggy head towards Grae Jumsho. The Water Lung was coiled snake-like not too distant, his head tucked under his stomach. Violent shivers racked his body.

"Is he hurt?" Samson asked.

"Oh, no, knowing Levi he's probably just scared," said Fern.

"Wait, did you just call him Levi?" questioned Appa.

"Well, yeah. That is his name," explained Fern, "His full name's Leviathan, but he likes Levi."

"You mean you know that monster?" Momo asked, fluttering out of the sky and onto one of Appa's horns.

"He's not a monster, he's just misunderstood," said Fern, "And yes, I know him. He was in the cage next to mine. Not much of a talker, that one. Keeps to himself." She waddled over to Levi, stopping a short distance away. The Water Lung raised his head and hissed, yellow eyes narrowing in rage. The Bird of Flame whispered soothingly to him, and he calmed down.

"See," she called, "he's harmless, as long as you're on his good side."

Appa was about to go over and see for himself when someone called out his name. The bison froze, not daring to move. The voice was so familiar, but he didn't think it was possible. How could possibly have gotten here that fast? Appa inched his head around and peered over his bulky shoulder.

Aang smashed into him, laughing with joy.

"It's good to have you back, boy," he said to Appa's fur. Their reunion was short-lived. Out of the trees came Leizuy, looking beaten up and rather pissed.

Drawing his lips back into a sneer, he growled, "You may have dismantled my army, but I can still finish you off." Fast as lightning he pulled a sword from his cloak and hurled it at Aang.

Appa stepped in front of Aang, and the sword lodged itself into his shoulder with a sickening _thunk._ The injury would have been enough to kill a man, but Appa was a lot bigger than that. The bison pulled the weapon out with his teeth, grimacing at the pain. Blood spilled from the wound.

"Give it up, Leizuy," Aang commanded, "You lost."

"On the contrary, Avatar," he hissed, watching the red stream leak through the bison's fur to the ground, "I think I won."

A single crimson drop fell to the earth, where it mingled with the blood of three other beasts.

The ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" screamed Katara.

"Appa's blood touched the earth. It's like the prophecy said: _The blood shall redeem him,_" Aang had to shout to be heard over the roar of the quaking soil. Cracks spread across the clearing like a spider web.

"You've got to be joking," moaned Sokka, "We better get out of here!"

Before anyone could move, the ground split in two, and Omighta Anima emerged.

**Author's Note: Alright, now we're getting to the good parts. The next one will be up be Christmas at least, probably sooner it I get a chance to write over Turkey Day. Well, see you all then!**


End file.
